Miért ne?
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Scorpius x Albus Severus ; Harry x Draco


Miért ne? 

- Valóban így gondolod, te festett görény? Hát ne is számíts rá, hogy átengedem neked a yorki kirendeltségeimet! - ordította Harry Potter teljes átéléssel. Arca egyenesen már lila volt a visszafojtott haragtól.

Már vagy egy órája vendégeskedtek - ő és az apja - az undorítóan sznob Malfoy kúriában, ami ugyanennyi ordítozást és asztallapra csapkodást jelentett. Az ember nem így képzelné el a jól kiérdemelt téli szünetét, de ha az a valaki Harry Potter fia, hozzá kell szoknia az ilyen extrém esetekhez.

Albus fáradtan engedte ki a benntartott levegőjét, majd halántékát feltűnésmentesen masszírozva Scorpiusra nézett. A másik fiú velük szemben ült apja oldalán.

- Nyughass, Potter! Itt senki sem kíváncsi a kocsma modorodra!

Apja elnyílt szájjal kapkodott levegő után.

- Malfoy - köpte -, mégis mire célozgatsz? - kérdezte semmi jót nem sejtetve.

Az idősebb Malfoy önelégülten pillantott rá, és gonoszan elhúzta a száját.

- Hogy is volt az a tavalyi konferencia, amit…

- Be se fejezd! - vágott közbe az idősebb Potter. És újabb alapot adva a veszekedésnek tovább ordítoztak egymással.

Albus és Scorpius unottan egymásra pillantottak, és némán megegyezve felálltak helyükről, elindultak az ajtó felé.

- Ti meg hová mentek? - kiáltották egyszerre utánuk az ősök, hogy azután egymásra vessenek gyilkos pillantásokat.

Scorpius arisztokratikusan hátratekintett válla felett, és tovább terelgetve Albust hátra szólt.

- Míg ti „tárgyaltok", mi inkább elnézünk valahova - cinikusan megnyomva a tárgyaltokot.

- Mégis hova? - kérdezték ismét egyszerre.

Erre már Albus is megfordult.

- Tök mindegy! Akárhova, csak ne kelljen még egy órán át hallgatnom a… a _tárgyalás_t - válaszolt hasonló hangsúllyal, mint Scorpius. Ezzel kiléptek a dolgozószobából, gyorsan behúzva maguk után az ajtót. Megálltak egy pillanatra, hogy hallják a szokásosan felcsendülő „_A te fiad rossz hatással van az enyémre!_" és „_A te fiad hibája, hogy az enyém már így mer velem beszélni_!" kezdetű veszekedéshullámot.

Egy cinikus félmosollyal néztek egymásra, és indultak el a gazdagon díszített folyosókon. Scorpius lazán zsebre dugta kezeit, majd egy oldalpillantást vetett társára.

- Te Al…

-…?

- Hogyhogy te is eljöttél? - és próbálta elnyomni azt a tudálékos mosolyt, ami kiülni készült az arcára.

Albus arca azonnal elvörösödött, és hogy ezt leplezze, ujjait összekulcsolta tarkóján, hosszú fekete haja alatt. Mereven előre szegezte tekintetét és úgy válaszolt.

- Beszélnünk kell, Malfoy.

- Aháá, értem. És miről? - Albus orrcimpái idegesen tágultak ki. Scorpius keresztbe fonta maga előtt a karjait, majd eltűnődve megütögette ajkait. - Hmm… miről is akarna velem beszélni Griffendél bajnoka, a magasságos és isteni Kviddicsjátékos, Albus Potter? Miről... miről is…? - Albus már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy a feledésbe átkozza az idegesítő Mardekárost, mire Malfoy szemtelenül felcsattant, és a tenyerébe ejtette bezárt öklét. - Megvan! - egy sunyi, behízelgő mosollyal közelebb hajolt, és nekiszorította Albust a folyosó egyik falának. Mivel a fekete hajú vagy egy fél fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála, arcába hajolt és érzékien szájára suttogta. - Csak nem a meccs utáni kis testmozgásunkról akartál beszélni?

Albus végtelenül zavartnak tűnt… és édesnek. Arca kipirult, mellkasa szaporán emelkedett, tekintete szégyenlősen kerülte Scorpius átható pillantását. A szőke fiú ellenállhatatlannak találta, amikor ilyen. Ajkait lágyan a másikéra simította, mire Albus szemei ijedten kerekedtek ki, majd ahogy túljutott az első sokkon, dühösen lökte el a másikat. Ordítva törölte meg száját, míg tekintetével a folyosót ellenőrizte.

- Megőrültél Malfoy? Hogy képzeled, hogy csak úgy rám mászol? Te önelégült, sznob seggfej!

Scorpius elbizakodottan felemelte egyik szemöldökét, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a sértéseket.

- Már miért őrültem volna meg? Az öltözőbeli reakcióidból arra következtettem, hogy nagyon is szeretnéd az érintésem - jobb kezével leheletfinoman simította meg a kipirult orcákat. Albus idegesen kapta el a sápadt kezet, és megszorította.

- Az egy tévedés volt! Pont ezt akartam veled megbesz…

Malfoy ezüstszürke szemei dühében mélyszürkére sötétültek el. Tévedés?

- Ezért jöttél ide? Kösz, nem kérek az önámításodból - ezzel kirántotta karját Albus szorításából, és csörtetve elvonult mellette.

Agyát elborította az indulat. Még hogy Griffendéles bátorság és tisztesség. Jó, jó, tényleg elég nagyot léptek a kis _csak-kerülgetjük-egymást_ játékukban, mikor aznap összegabalyodtak az öltözőben, de ezt a hátbatámadást nem várta volna. Azok a félénk, de pajkos pillantások, azok a tétova „véletlen" érintések, amik immár hónapok óta részét képezik életüknek, mindez csak tévedés lett volna? Újra maga előtt látta azt akipirult, izzadt, vággyal teli arcot, azokat a hihetetlen zölden ragyogó szemeket, ahogy a nevét nyögi… Nem, nem lehetett az! Pokolba Albusszal, és a beszari természetével!

Berontott szobájába, majd erősen bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. De az a várt hangos csapódás helyett tompán döndült valamin. Megfordult, és meglepetten felvonta szemöldökét. Az ajtóban Potter állt lihegve.

- Jézus, de gyorsan tudsz futni - nekitámaszkodott az ajtókeretnek, hogy kifújja magát, közben végigjáratta tekintetét a szobán, hogy a meglepetéstől elakadjon a lélegzete.

Az egész szobában a fekete és a rózsaszín domináltak. Mi az, hogy domináltak? Minden fekete és rózsaszín volt! A falak fekete-rózsaszín csíkosak, a szekrények, az óriási ágy és íróasztal mahagóni fekete, a szőnyeg, a függönyök, és az asztalon pihenő laptop rózsaszín. Az egész egy gyomorforgatóan abszurd, mégis hihetetlenül stílusos összhatást keltett, a közepén zavartan toporgó szőkeséggel. Albus a szeme sarkából egy fekete macskát látott nyújtózkodni a rózsaszín, alvóalkalmatosságon. Merlin!

- Hát te aztán tényleg nem semmi kis vadhajtás vagy!

Ez a kijelentés visszazökkentette Scorpiust a pár perccel ezelőtti állapotába, és rosszindulatúan a másikra reccsent.

- Befogod, és bejössz, vagy elhúzol a francba!

Albus szórakozottan lépte át a küszöböt, majd összerezzent, ahogy mögötte az ajtó hangos csattanással becsukódott. Tanácstalanul nézett a mardekáros fiúra. Az fensőbbségesen intett az íróasztal melletti székre, míg magának bűvölt egy kipárnázott óriási bőrfotelt. Albus feszengve nézte, ahogy a szőke a kezébe lebegtetett egy üveg vajsört, majd hideg tekintettel, biccentett a másik felé, hogy kér-e. Scorpius belekortyolt a vajsörébe, majd tekintetét Albusra függesztette.

- Kezdheted - szürke szemei nagyon hidegnek tűntek ebben a pillanatban.

Albus megköszörülte a torkát, fészkelődött kicsit, majd belekezdett.

- Izé… nem is tudom, hogy kezdjem. De hisz te is tudod, hogy ez nem ment volna nekünk! - csattant fel.

Scorpius csak az egyik szemöldökét vonta fel. Szó nélkül hagyta a fekete hajú fiú kijelentését és várta, hogy mit hoz ki ebből a másik.

Albus látta, hogy ezzel a gyenge kísérletével képtelen lesz beszélgetést kezdeni ezért megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

- Mégis kérek egy vajsört…

Scorpius kinyújtotta az egyik kezét, amibe lassan belelebegett egy üveg, amit átnyújtott Albusnak. A fekete hajú fiú belekortyolt, majd az üvegről kapargatva a címkét újra bele kezdett.

- Tudod, meg van az oka annak, hogy eddig nem közeledtem feléd - tekintetét az üvegre fordította. Döntött. Nyuszit kapar a címkébe. - Rengetegszer átgondoltam már, hogy milyen lenne együtt, és hogy, hogy reagálna a környezetünk ránk. Együtt. Komolyan, te mennyi esélyt látsz rá, hogy békében egymás mellett tudnánk maradni? Azon a nem kis tényen kívül, hogy te mardekáros vagy, én pedig griffendéles, már az óvodában elkezdtük szívni egymás vérét. Ezen az egy éven kívül, egész életünkben átkozódtunk, és leköptük még egymás lábnyomát is. Meg egyáltalán mi közös van bennünk? Jó, mindketten szeretjük a kviddicset, tudnánk együtt gyakorolni... - hangja elhalkult a gondolat végére, és összeráncolta a homlokát. Ezzel pont nem segített a téma előre haladásán.

Scorp lerakta a sörösüvegét a fotel lábához, és összefűzte mellkasán az ujjait.

- Tök mindegy, mi volt régen. Minket így neveltek. Nem látod, hogy viselkedik minden egyes alkalommal az a két ütődött a dolgozószobában, amikor csak találkoznak? Én egész életemben azt hallgattam, hogy a griffendélesek hülyék, élükön a Potter klánnal, akik egyenesen a földi élet helytartóinak képzelik magukat… Hogy a picsába ne öltük volna egymást eddig? Csak hát, kezdett kifogyni a szülői üzemanyag a járműből, nemde? Tetszem neked, Potter. Ne is tagadd. Rohadt sok közös vonásunk van. Ott a kviddics, imádom az SVK-t, én is a hard rockot szeretem, imádok hadakozni veled és pont olyan kibaszott feszes a seggem, mint amilyet szeretsz.

Albus megint produkált egy pipacspiros színt, és nagylelkűen eltekintett reagálni az utolsó szavakra.

- És akkor mi van a környezetünkkel? Engem csak kinéznének a griffendélesek maguk közül, míg téged egyenesen keresztre feszítenének, és durrfarkú szurcsókokat nyomnának a gatyádba! És mi van, ha az apáink fülébe jutna? Ha? Meg akarsz árvulni, vagy mi van? Rólam az apám még azt sem tudja, hogy a másik térfélen játszom.

Scorpius felhorkantott.

- Azt az enyém se tudja.

Albus hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Célzásértékűen körbenézett a szobában.

- Azt hiszed, nem jött még rá?

Scorpius ingerülten ráncolta össze a homlokát.

- Azt mondod, buzis a szobám? Ez kérlek, stílus. Nem lep meg, hogy egy csepp stílusérzék sem szorult beléd a Griffendélben. Piros és arany. Pfh! Komolyan…?

- Na látod! Milyen kapcsolat lenne az, amiben, ha öt percnél tovább beszélgetünk, máris egymást sértegetjük?

- Izgalmas?

- Jaj, kérlek, tartsd meg magadnak ezt a szellemeskedést.

Scorpius ingerülten csapott a fotelja gazdagon párnázott karfáira, majd felállt, és Albus elé lépett. Kikapta kezéből a már félig kiürült sörösüveget, és lecsapta az asztalra. Közelhajolt arcához, és így ordított vele.

- Honnan tudhatnám, milyen lenne, ha te ilyen gyáva vagy kipróbálni? Hogy kerülhettél a Griffendélbe? Ha? Apád megkente a süveget, nehogy megtörjön a családi hagyomány?

- Nem, csak bennem van annyi előrelátás, egy bizonyos mardekárossal szemben, hogy tudjam, ezzel nagyon kicsesznék magunkkal!

- Hah! Te akarsz mardekáros dolgokra emlékeztetni? Hát hadd mondjak neked valamit, „_kis drágám_". Mióta megláttalak év elején a King's Crosson, azóta tudom, hogy az enyém leszel. - Albus felháborodottan kapott levegő után, hogy tiltakozhasson, de Scorpius betapasztotta a tenyerével a száját. - Csss. Hallgass végig! Tudtam, hogy az enyém leszel, ezért körülbelül az egész Mardekárt az adósommá tettem, és nyíltan lestoppoltalak magamnak. - Albus szemei hitetlenkedve tágultak ki. – Bizony-bizony. Ők már előbb tudták, hogy kellesz nekem, mint te. Az én fajtám kiáll mellettem, nem úgy, mint a többi házaknál. Mi csak egymásra számíthatunk. Mi is volt a másik, amit felhoztál? Á, igen. Anyám mindent tud rólam, ezért ha hirtelen agylobot kapna az öreg, ő kiállna mellettem, és kis idő elteltével képes lenne nem meggyilkolni minket egy pillantásával. Ezt te is eljátszhatnád a sajátoddal. Úgy hallottam, a Weasley család igen nagy hatalmat gyakorol az öreged felett.

Lassan levette kezét az elámult Albus szája elől. Nagyon nehezen tudta elrejteni, hogy mindez kifejezetten imponál neki.

- Ez rohadtul csak rajtad múlik, de ha most nemet mondasz, ne várd, hogy később meggondolhatod magad. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nagyon megbánnád.

Albus elveszetten nézett a szemébe. Egy apró félmosollyal a szája sarkában fordult el tőle, hogy lehajoljon a söréért. Szinte érezte, hogy a griffendéles pillantása körbesimogatja a fenekét.

- Én… - hallott a háta mögül egy tétova hangot, ahogy felemelkedett, és letette az üveget a karfára. - Én akarlak.

Scorpius testében jólesően végigsöpört a győzelem édes érzése. Megfordult, hogy tekintete találkozhasson Albus kissé elveszett, mosolygós pillantásával. Odalépett hozzá, felhúzta a székről, karjait köré fonta, és érzékien megcsókolta. Albus belemarkolt vállaiba, ahogy nyelvük táncot járt szájukban. Minden szippantással belélegezték a másikból áradó forró, édes illatot, ami zsibongva terjedt szét ereikben. Szívük hevesebben kezdett verni, ahogy Albus kezei megindultak Scorpius testén. Egyik keze beletúrt Scorpius rövidre vágott szőke hajába, hogy ezzel is tovább bátorítsa a csókot, míg a másikkal megindult le, talán hogy ellenőrizze azt a bizonyos feneket. Ahogy tenyerét rásimította az egyik feszes halomra Scorpius ösztönösen előre lendítette csípőjét, hogy az találkozzon Albuséval.

Albus elszakította ajkait a másikétól, hogy száját annak álkapcsára szoríthassa, és lágy puszikkal haladhasson át nyakára, le a pulcsijából még kilátszó kulcscsontjára. Scorpius lejjebb vezette ölelő karjait Albus hátáról, hogy aztán a másik felsőjét feljebb gyűrve meztelen derekára simíthassa forró tenyereit. Merevedését érzékien nyöszörögve dörzsölte a másik nadrágba bújtatott csípőjének. Albus kétségbeesetten felhördült, majd a másik fiú combját lábai közé zárva ő is hozzá dörgölőzött. Scorpius nyöszörögve ragadta meg a másikat a fenekén, és még erősebben dörzsölte magához, ahogy száját újra a másikéra szorította.

Ezt a pillanatot választotta Draco, hogy berobbanjon fia szobájába, ezzel szétugrasztva a két fiatalt. Draco háttal a fiataloknak ordított a folyosón álló Harryvel, aki leesett állal bámulta a benn kőbálványt játszó fiúkat.

-… TAKARODJATOK A HÁZAMBÓL! - Ordította már berekedt hangon. Ahogy észrevette, hogy Potter nem reagál, és csak leesett állal kapkodja a levegőt, ő is benézett a szobába.

A két fiú felettébb gyanúsan nézett ki és viselkedett. Úgy néztek ki, mint akik karót nyeltek, ruhájuk zilált, arcuk kipirult, szájuk piros…

- Te jó szagú úr isten! Mondjátok, hogy csak verekedtetek, azért néztek így ki, és _nem_ azért, amiért gondolom… - hangja szinte könyörgő hangsúlyt vett fel.

Potter mellé lépett, majd megszédült, és vállába kapaszkodott. De kit érdekel, ilyen vészterhes időkben? Neki most válaszok kellenek.

Hitetlenkedve figyelte, ahogy egy szem drága fiacskája, elsőszülött sarja, szeme fénye, örököse közelebb lép az ifjabb Potterhez, és birtoklóan derekára fonja egyik kezét, majd magához húzza.

- JÉZUS! KÉRLEK NE! - kiáltott fel mellette Potter, mire az ifjabb is magához tért, és nyugalmat magára erőltetve megszólalt.

- Mit ne?

- Kérlek, mondd, hogy valamit félreértünk! Kérlek, mondd, hogy csak valamit teszteltél azzal, hogy bedugtad a nyelved Scorpius szájába.

Ebbe már Draco is belesápadt.

- Neee!

- Miért ne? Csak azért, mert ti nem tudtok egymással mit kezdeni, mi még nagyon jól kijövünk egymással! - Kiáltotta Scorpius. - Ő már a fiúm, és nem tehettek ellene semmit! - majd tüntetően hátat fordított nekik és lekapta Albust.

Az idősebbek sokkoltan hördültek fel, és egy emberként indultak meg feléjük, hogy szétválasszák őket.

- Míg az én kenyeremet eszed, nem!

Harry megragadta elsőszülötte karját, kirántotta a szőke fiú szorításából, és kicsörtetett vele.

Albus még küldött Scorpius felé egy dévaj pillantást, és egy eltátogott „A suliban találkozunk." - kal eltűnt.

Csend borult a fekete-pink szobára.

Draco és Scorpius egy darabig néztek egymásra, majd Draco valami olyat tett, amire valószínűleg senki sem számított. Felnevetett. Szívből.

Körbenézett a szobában.

- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy nincs ízlésed!

Odalépett fiához, és megölelte. Azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy sajnos ebben rá ütött…

Basszus, remélem, a történelem nem ismétli meg önmagát, és nem járnak úgy, mint régen mi.

Azért az mélyen megnyugtatta az idősebb szőkeség szívét, hogy a Malfoyoknak még mindig ugyanúgy megvan a vonzerejük a Potterek felett. Ezt más nem is bizonyíthatta jobban, mint az az isteni szopás, amit negyed órája kapott, és még mindig remegnek a lábai…

~END~

Ennek a történetemnek van folytatása is, _Csak azért is~_ címmel :3


End file.
